


Art for 'Renovation Rumble'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, j2reverse bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for j2_reversebangstory written by storyspinner70How hard could it be to renovate a house? Somewhere between trips to the hardware store and the emergency room, they got offered all the guidance they could ever need – if they allowed a network to film their progress for a TV show. What could possibly go wrong?





	Art for 'Renovation Rumble'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Renovation Rumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657753) by [storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70). 



 

                   

 

 


End file.
